Am I A Sinner
by reinadefuego
Summary: Danielle's got a craving, and no matter how many times she looks for an easy fix, she knows the only thing that will really satiate it is Rikki. Danielle/Rikki. Femslash. Mild smut. One-shot. Season 6 AU.


**A/N: **written for the Janelle Monae Lyrics prompt table at femslashficlets on Dreamwidth.

* * *

"I told you to wait outside," Rikki growled upon finding Danielle in her room, her irises burning bright gold. Things with Alcide and the pack were getting complicated, and now with the so-called 'Vampire Unity League' on their asses, the risk of exposure was at an all-time high.

"Well my legs were starting to get sore."

"Bullshit."

Fine. Danielle huffed and sucked her bottom lip between her teeth. She'd gotten _bored._ Besides, a little play never hurt anyone. "You kiss your packmaster with that mouth?"

Rikki rolled her eyes and tossed her keys on the table. "Get off my bed."

"Then where else can I—" Rikki snapped her fingers and made an 'up' gesture. Danielle reluctantly sat up, sliding towards the edge of the bed, skirt riding up around her hips. "You're the one who said you—"

"I told you to wait outside and you didn't."

Danielle looked up, about to snap back about being made to stand out there in front of everyone when she caught the look in Rikki's eyes. _Oh_. Heat bloomed in her belly and moved deeper, awakening the ache she'd thought subsided. She stood, tugging her skirt down as she moved. If she stood outside now, would that appease her? The intensity of Rikki's gaze promised so many things and more. It stirred smoldering embers to life and made her want to crush her thighs together as if that could stop the wetness growing between them.

Ever since the night Alcide had become Packmaster, when Rikki had bitten her on the throat and proceeded to fuck her into submission, Danielle had found herself wanting more. Waking up in the middle of the night, skin burning and wolf restless, with no Alpha to relieve her, had helped to turn desire into need and hunger into craving.

"I didn't say you could move."

"Then wh—"

"Or speak." Rikki pressed her finger to Danielle's lips. Did no one teach self control anymore, she wondered, or was Danielle just too eager to get to the end before things even began? She swatted her on the backside lightly then took her by the wrist, guiding her towards the bed. "You asked me to fuck you, so let me."

When Rikki's hand landed on her ass, she let out a strangled moan. Lips pressed together, Danielle remained where Rikki positioned her and said no more. Was this an example of what was to come, she wondered, or a promise?

"Take off your skirt and lay down."

"Just my skirt?"

Rikki cocked her head to the side as if to say 'didn't you hear me?'. It was a skimpy little black number, something she'd asked Danielle to wear tonight — with no underwear beneath it. For ease of shifting, of course, among other things.

Danielle undid the zipper and pushed it down, sliding it down over her hips and past her thighs, all too aware of Rikki's gaze trailing over her like someone dragging a feather down her spine. She lowered her eyes, letting the skirt fall before stepping out of it and kicking it aside. Her heart was beginning to pound in her chest, cheeks flushing with heat, nipples hardening beneath her shirt, and all Rikki had done was _look_ at her.

Rikki stepped close, taking Danielle's chin between her thumb and index finger. She kissed her lips softly then followed the line of her jaw, leaving the barest hint of lipstick on Danielle's skin with each kiss till she reached her ear. "Now say it again."

She'd said a lot of things tonight, but there was one thing that stood out in her mind above everything else. "I want you to do this."

"Do what?" she asked, and took Danielle's bottom lip between her teeth. Rikki could still taste the sex on her, almost smell it on her skin. Danielle whined, hands suddenly clutching at her hips, fingers digging in desperately, so Rikki let go. "Perhaps if you told me what you wanted, I could help..."

Rikki really was going to make her say it, wasn't she? Danielle stepped close, pressing herself against Rikki's thigh. She just wanted a distraction, something to take her mind off everything for even just a little while. "I want you to fuck me. _Please._"

"Language."

Another smack to her ass, slightly harder this time, making her muscles tingle and ache. Danielle gasped in response, crushing and grinding herself against the loose pants Rikki wore. She shifted her hands to Rikki's shoulders, groaning low into the crook of her neck as a firm hand massaged the ache away. "Rikki..." Now the desperation in her voice matched her eyes and the wet throb of her core. "Fuck me."

God, she sounded so needy. So ready to be touched and spread open and feasted upon. Rikki could feel herself getting wet at just the thought of it. The image of Danielle on the bed trembling beneath her, legs parted, head thrown back in ecstasy while she soaked the sheets with come.

Rikki laced her fingers through Danielle's long dark hair, bunching it in her hand and tugging her head up. The kiss that followed seared her lips while Danielle let herself be guided back towards the bed. Her skin was hot and tingling, inflamed by Rikki's touch and the sensation of her core slick with arousal. Thighs rubbing together, Rikki's fingers splayed on her ass; every moment their skin touched only served to tease her. Still, she allowed herself to be lowered down onto the mattress and settled in the middle of it.

"Oh, yes," Rikki murmured in approval as Danielle's legs fell open, the swollen lips of her cunt exposed and glistening with her juices. She climbed onto the mattress, straddling Danielle's waist, not allowing herself to waste even a moment on thinking before leaning down to kiss Danielle again. "I'm going to enjoy eating you."


End file.
